


For Science

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butts, Castiel Is So Done, Crack, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dean's Freckles, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Naive Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Sneaky Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a lot of photos on the internet which are supposedly 'for science.' He wants in on the experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiment 1: Rear of the Year?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: you know how everyone does that "for science" meme. Well, what if Cas didn't get the meme but he's seen it before so he's like. "Dean I don't understand? What is the scientific purpose for this picture of this man's rear end?" And Dean just . ". . . ." But as Cas see's this meme even more he decides he wants to study more science with Dean.

Dean was regretting signing Castiel up to the social networking website. 

They had gotten the Angel a new smartphone and currently all Castiel wanted to do was watch cute animal videos and look at aesthetic photos of the environment. However, whenever Castiel came across something he shouldn't he always asked Dean for an explanation, leading to some very awkward conversations for the older Winchester.

"Dean?" 

"Yeah, Cas?"

"What exactly is the scientific value of taking pictures of men's behinds?"

Dean nearly choked on the burger he was eating. He put it down on the plate and thumped his chest.

"What?" He asked with a wheeze.

"I don't understand. There are a lot of pictures here of men's rear-ends with the caption _for science_. Why?"

"Um...well..." Dean stammered. Castiel was looking at him expectantly with those damn innocent blue eyes; he wasn't helping Dean's ability to formulate words. "I guess it's like an experiment...what kind of man...has the best butt."

He could feel himself blushing as he quickly went back to eating his burger.

"Oh" Castiel said and continued to scroll down his screen.

Although Castiel appeared to have moved on the silence was far too awkward for Dean. He stuffed the rest of his meal into his mouth and then went to wash the dish in the sink. 

He was drying it with a towel when he heard a click from behind him. He whipped around and saw Castiel holding his phone up, facing Dean. The hunter's eyes widened.

"Cas! Did you just take a picture of my ass?!"

"It's for science, Dean" Castiel replied naively. 

"Wh...Cas! You can't just take pictures of a people's butts without their consent!" 

"Oh, sorry" Castiel said. "If it helps you do have a nice behind, Dean" he said as he studied the screen. "You might win!" 

Dean blinked feverishly not sure how to process that. "Uh...thanks?" 

"You're welcome."

Casitel stood up and started typing something on his screen.

"I like doing science with you, Dean" he claimed. "We should do some more experiments later."

"Uh...okay, sure."

Castiel left and Dean immediately went to sit down, feeling warm and shocked.

What the hell had just happened?


	2. Experiment 2: Freckles are Angel Kisses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some peeps on FF asked for a second chapter so I happily wrote one ^_^
> 
> Enjoy! x

It was a few days after Dean had caught Castiel taking pictures of his behind that the hunter started to suspect the Angel was up to something again. 

Dean had been sat trying to eat his breakfast, but it was difficult with Castiel hovering beside him. The angel's gaze kept flicking between staring at Dean with some fascination and his phone which he would rapidly type on.

"Uh...Cas?" Dean eventually said as he reluctantly put his fork down. "Do you need something?"

"Not at the moment" Castiel replied with his eyes still glued to his phone screen.

"Are you sure?" Dean countered. "I can't eat my eggs with you watching me chew so closely, man."

"Oh, it's not your jaw that I'm interested in" Castiel replied. "It's your cheeks."

"My, uh...my what?" Dean stuttered in shock. He subconsciously raised his hand and starting rubbing it across his blushing face.

"Your cheeks" Castiel repeated louder, believing Dean had just not heard him the first time.

"No, I got..." Dean trailed off and cleared his throat. "Just to be certain...you mean my face cheeks, right?"

"Yes" Castiel replied with a frown. What other kind-"

"It doesn't matter" Dean quickly interrupted. 

His eyes were wide and concerned as he picked up his coffee and started to chug it without taking a breath - he really needed to put some liquor in it.

He was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt Castiel's lips press gently against the side of his face. 

The hunter almost spit out his coffee and had to put the mug down before he dropped it. He gulped loudly before turning to Castiel who was already back on his phone.

"Cas, what was that?" Dean asked, still looking shocked.

"It was a kiss from an angel" Castiel replied as if it wasn't of any importance.

"Okay, but... _why_ did you just kiss me?"

"It's another experiment that I found on the Internet which I'm trying out for science."

"Oh, really? And what's the theory behind this one?"

"Well I found several posts which claimed that freckles are actually Angel kisses, but-" he squinted as he leaned in closely to study Dean. The hunter instinctively pulled back looking slightly alarmed. "I don't think any new ones have formed."

"Cas, I've had freckles since I was a little kid, and I don't remember any angel's smooching me."

"Well your mother use to tell you they were watching over you, did she not?"

"Well, yeah, but-" The hunter grimaced slightly and shuddered. "That's just creepy, dude."

"I would be happy if no other Angel had kissed you. I don't really like the thought of that."

"Oh?" Dean said with surprise. Was that Castiel saying he would be _jealous_? The hunter turned slightly so Castiel couldn't see him and smiled at the thought. 

"Perhaps they just take time to show" Castiel mused. "Or maybe a kiss needs to be given at certain intervals over a set period of time..."

"Maybe you should try a couple more right now?" Dean suggested.

"Alright."

Castiel leaned over and placed another kiss on Dean's cheek. He was about to do another when Dean turned his head and their lips ended up meeting instead, delicately brushing over each other.

"You moved" Castiel complained when he pulled back.

"Oops" Dean said with an innocent shrug. He smirked and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Results thus far are inconclusive" Castiel murmured to himself as he typed the notes on his phone. "Further data definitely needed."


	3. Experiment 3: Online Streaming Service and Relax?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....it's nearly a year later but I finally managed to get around to writing another chapter :S It's my last year of Uni and everything has been so hectic...but anyways, thank you so much for everyone who encouraged me to write another one!

Dean was enjoying some quiet time reading in the library when Castiel skulked into the room.

"Hello, Dean." He was typing on his phone again; Dean swore he was attached to the thing of late. 

"Hey, Cas" the older Winchester said as he closed the book; Greek Mythology. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to watch some television programming on an online streaming service and relax with me." 

Dean frowned slightly. "What? You swallow a dictionary or something?"

Castiel looked equally as confused. "Perhaps I didn't say that right". He looked down at his phone screen. "Would you like to...Netflix and chill?"

Dean looked at the Angel incredulously for moment before laughing and shaking his head. "You're one dorky little guy, you know that? Sure, I'll watch some TV with you."

"Excellent" Castiel smiled; he was grateful that Dean's understanding of the Internet and its culture was extremely limited.

They headed to Castiel's room - the Winchesters had gifted him with his own TV so he would stop clogging up Sam's with recordings of 'World’s Funniest Pets'. Dean seemed happy to sprawl himself out on the angel's bed. Castiel sat beside him and picked up the remote.

"I was thinking maybe I would start watching Doctor Sexy since you enjoy it so much."

"Really?!" Dean lit up. "Dude, I promise you will not be disappointed. I've always wanted someone to share theories with and talk about how great Doctor Savage and Doctor Meek are together-" the hunter suddenly seemed to catch himself getting overly eager and quickly cleared his throat. "Or, yah know, we could watch... sports or whatever" he added gruffly.

"I'd like to be a part of the things you enjoy" Castiel stated as he pressed play on the first episode. Dean tried to hide his giddiness.

Castiel was content to watch the programme for a couple of episodes- there was something about its simplicity which he enjoyed, and he found it endearing how Dean could mouth along to almost every word - but soon he became impatient and wanted to start his next experiment.

"Oh, this is the best part-" Dean said eagerly as he grabbed Castiel's arm. He turned to make sure the Angel was watching, but found that Castiel was instead glaring at him intensely. "Uh, Cas...what are you doing?"

"Giving you a look."

"And the look means...?"

"If I told you there would be no need for the look."

"What, I'm supposed to guess?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Are you bored? Hungry?" He paused with grimaced. "Gassy?" 

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean towards him until their lips bashed together.

It was messy at first as Dean was so startled, but the hunter soon found himself sinking into the feelings and the motions. It was something that he had wanted to do with Castiel for so long as their flirting and teasing had only been growing stronger. It felt right to have his lips pressed against the Angel and he didn't want it to stop.

Castiel entwined his fingers in the hunter's hair as the passion and desperation of their kisses increased. Dean moved along with him as he started to gently lay the Angel back across the bed.

Castiel closed his eyes; it was a sign of content as he focused solely on Dean's warm lips pressed against him.

"Oh, you have to watch this part!"

Castiel yelped with surprise as Dean pulled away from him and the Angel dropped down onto the mattress with a thud. 

Castiel frowned as he looked over at Dean and found him sat at the end of the bed watching the TV intently.

The Angel sighed in annoyance and stared up at the ceiling wondering how an earth he was going to get Dean Winchester to show some commitment. 

"Dean, I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Uh-huh." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He reached back and grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

"Media stimulus too distracting" he mumbled as he typed his notes; a part of him was hoping that Dean would overhear. "Intimacy was arou-, uh...extremely pleasant…while it lasted." 

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Put that down" the hunter chided.

"Alright" Castiel said a little miserably. The Angel sat back against the headboard with a pout.

Dean crawled back over to him and Castiel was surprised when the hunter wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

The Angel smiled slightly and risked resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Not only did the hunter seem unfazed by the gesture, he also pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's hairline.

And it was that unprompted affection which Castiel found he enjoyed the most.


End file.
